The Attraction Confrontation
by TuesdayTerrible
Summary: It all started with a final strike, or Penny's blatant disregard to follow the rules. [ Dark, Smutty, Seriously rated M Shenny. ]
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Im back. I could never stay away from you fellow Shenny's for to long. The characters may have moments where they are OC but I will do my best to make sure it is few and far between. Prepare to explore a darker, more sexual side of Shenny. And as always, please leave a review. They make my day.

* * *

.1.

He could feel his limitations reaching its capacity as Penny stared up at him from _his spot. _Her green eyes found his blue ones and without words she tilted her head to the side as if in an unspoken challenge. He felt his hand clench around the cool plastic of his water bottle.

She had been insufferable since Leonards departure to the North Pole. She had spent every waking minute for the last three days plucking his last nerve as his mother would say. The first day since Leonards departure- she had come over to his place stolen his milk, rearranged his medicine cabinet (because thats the thing to do when you cant find the Tylenol Penny) and painting her toenails on their coffee table. The first day alone she received two strikes to which she simply told him she wasnt taking his stupid course if she were to obtain a third.

He cleared his throat, his adams apple bobbing as he tried to collect himself and remain unaffected by her ability to agitate him.

"Penny. You do remember youve already obtained two strikes a week ago. It would be a shame if you did not relinquish my spot and have to take my class."

She just smiled up at him, her canines digging into her bottom lip more playfully than worriedly. "I already told you Moonpie. Im not taking that stupid class."

His knuckles were turning white at the grip in which he held to water bottle. An urge he realized was crawling up his abdomen to anchor in his chest. An urge to put her in her place. The urge was subdued instantly as his father's image flashed through his head, and he released a resigned sigh as he stared toward Penny.

"Penny, please?" He hoped that his use of please would indicate his desire to end the situation and make amends, though he clearly wasnt the one antagonizing the other and was by no means in the wrong.

She stared at him for a long moment as if seriously considering the statement before shaking her head defiantly.

"Make me." her voice held a teasing under-tone, but at that particular moment Sheldon felt anything but playful. He was certain that his blood had managed to raise a fragment higher, the expression that his blood was boiling teased at his mind and he did something that surprised him, he put his hands around Pennys shoulders and in one quick movement pushed her back out of his spot just enough for him to get into it before his arms pulled her stomach first over his lap.

The action alone took only a moment, but he was panting and his legs trembled slightly at Pennys being thrown over him. He bent down next to her ear, putting a sharp elbow into her back.

"Amy tried to manipulate me once and it wouldnt have been suitable enough punishment for her deceptiveness either."

Penny didnt try to move. She wasnt sure if it was the shock of his words, or his actions but she found herself laying submissively splayed across Sheldon. It took her a minute to process the situation before she found her voice- and just as she was about to ask him what the hell he was doing and if she really wanted him to go Nebraskan on her ass.

It happened.

His hand connected with her ass, the sensation sending tingles of pain and pleasure as her dress rose up slightly on her hips. She was unexpected for the arousal to flood through her, as to she had been spanked before while she was riding a man- but it had never turned her on before. Never, not once.

And once again she froze, as he brought his hand down again. This time she let out a gasp, her eyes widening- much to her disapproval, she found her fingers digging into the arm of the couch.

"Sheldon what the hell are you...?" She hated that her voice was a whisper instead of a jab. She went to move but his right arm held her steady over his lap while his right raised again to strike her.

"You gave me no choice Penny." he murmured darkly. "You know the rules."

His hand connected with the soft cotton of her panties and again she was forced to attempt to bite back her arousal, something she very rarely, if ever had to do. She had a vague image of how this must somehow be wrong- Leonard would have a fit. She should be having a fit and even though Sheldon isnt...

Another slap, and she swallowed hard, her eyes closing and she unwillingly shifted her ass just slightly into the air.

Sheldon isnt doing this as a sexual act. Its suppose to be a punishment. Surely it will be over and she could very easily pretend that.

Another one.

His hand connected with the cotton fabric and this time, it was Sheldon who swallowed. Penny was exhibiting physical signs of arousal. Her eyes, when open were dilated, her face was flushing and her body was... moving to embrace the contact instead of refrain from it.

It wasn't the fact that she was responding to it that surprised him. It was the fact that he was responding to her response that was surprising him. He could feel himself hardening with each slap on her bottom and of her trying to show her restraint.

This is not how he wanted things to go, and while he was trying to recite numbers to calm himself down, he knew at this point there was no denying that Penny was feeling him against her stomach. She knew, and there was no way to hide the evidence. He closed his eyes at let out a shuttering breath as if trying to reign himself in- his hand softly cupping her surely at least somewhat sore bottom. His fingers lingered there, trailing down slightly brushing the heat of her sex as he raised her hand in the air.

She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head at its presence. She hadnt expected him to be correct in his statement that he was indeed fully functional and what (swallow) felt aesthetically pleasing.

But then his fingers brushed her sex just enough to make her want to scream. She bit the inside of her cheek as she resisted the urge to beg him to just _touch _her. The alarms in her brain were screaming but her body was betraying her and as much as she knew that he should stop. She just hoped somehow he wouldnt. She wasnt quite sure if she was intentionally trying to please him as well, or if it was a physical urge to cause him similar distress to what he was doing to her, she shifted forward and than backwards consciously (or unconsciously- she really couldnt tell) rubbing his erection.

The arching of her body made him tilt his head back ever so slightly, his head gently hitting the back of the couch. He needed to regain control of the situation he realized, but it was the first stimulation hed ever received that hadnt been his own hand.

His hand came down harder this time and he lowered his head to her ear. "Count. Every time I hit you." He all but growled, "You dont count. Ill spank you again. Do you understand?"

Her breathing quickened and she shifted unconsciously at his command, causing a surge of pleasure to shoot into his groin. He grabbed her hair loosely, forcing her to tilt her head up to him. "Tell me you understand Penny."

She stared at him, green eyes foggy and wide with lust, and to the best of her ability within the position Penny could do nothing but nod.

He nodded slowly adjusting her head more comfortably on the couch arm and untangling her blonde hair through his long fingers. His left hand raised and came down unexpectedly and she let out a shaky groan and he slapped her again immediately, much harder his erection pressing urgently into her abdomen.

"Count Penny."

His hand came down again, and she let out a soft, tremblingly. "One."

It wasnt until she had managed to reach "Five" (double the time it took to get to five, mind you) did she squeak out. "Sheldon please."

He stared at her curiously, his breathing ragged and his hand slightly red as he looked at her. The friction of his jeans and the pressure of Pennys abdomen mixed with her soft movements and the action of his head touching her soft bottom repeatidly had him completely lust driven and only slightly oblivious of her desires. He didnt know what per'se she wanted but she knew it must be the same as him.

More.

He could feel his orgasm impending and figured she as well must be close. He mulled this over for a minute, tracing soft circles on the curves of her ass as he gently trailed his hand towards her entrance, a single long finger pushing the fabric against her opening.

She moaned at the soft intrusion even barricaded by the cotton of her pink panties, it was such a relief to be touched directly.

"You're wet." he said softly, her panties swimming from the spanking and embarrassment flooded her slightly, even though it was clear he to was clearly getting an intense amount of enjoyment from this.

She looks down into the couch and mumbles something softly, and if not for his Vulcan hearing, he wouldnt have heard it.

"You made me that way."

His finger retracts from her sex and his palm lands flat on her ass again, and without any prompting or reminders Penny squeaks out a breathy "Six"

He starts a new rhythm of dipping into brush her sex every time he finishes off a spanking, and Penny is squirming against his erection every time he dips to her heat- he finds himself lingering there longer each time as her counting becomes moans instead of breathy.

He's not sure how he can tell but he knows she's close. He can almost feel it in her body as well as he can feel himself. He has never been so tightly strung and he cant quite remember how they got here. And he remembers everything. The thought alarms him vaguely but with a flex of Pennys abdomen and a moan of "Nine" the thought is completely forgotten.

"Penny" he mumbles. "I need you to cum for me." as he dips two fingers beneathe the cotton of her fabric. His long fingers only brushing across her clit and her body forces her to obey. His left hand planting its last and final strike on her bottom.

She screams convulsing against him and she herself forces the great Sheldon Cooper to cum in his jeans.

The tensions thick in the room as the two regain there breathing. It isn't until their chests have slowed do they realize what they have done, falling away from each other as if the other had a deadly disease and separating with Flash speed one to the bathroom, the other in a mad dash across the hall.

* * *

A/N: My first real atempt at flat out detailed smut. Hope it wasnt to awful and youll be back for chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thank you all for the reviews! Im flattered. I hope this chapter continues to keep you coming back for more. Im positive you wont be disappointed.

* * *

.2.

He flung his clothes hazardously across the bedroom, staring with his two layers of shirts, shoes, jeans, and his semen soaked super-man brief. He pulled the material away from his skin repulsed, turning the dial on the shower all the way to the left and hopping in.

Screw the perfect temperature. Screw folding his dirty clothes and aligning them properly. Not only was he covered in his own filth but he had been aroused from punishing Penny. _Penny! _His best friend and room-mates girlfriend.

God _Leonard_!

The water cascaded down Sheldon's body in streams, and his sensitive skin bristled red with every drop. He hissed pushing his head against the cool wall as he watched the grime disappear from his spent member and fall down the drain. He could feel the guilt pulling at his gut and rising into his already constricting chest.

He grabbed the soap and lathered himself compulsively scrubbing at his arms, abdomen, and face with more ferocity than should be permitted.

_"Sheldon please" _

His eidetic memory would be the death of him as he felt himself twitch at the memory of her voice. He lathered his hands with soap once more, hands that had only moments ago touched Pennys warm...

"Stop it." he chided himself, closing his eyes- haunted with versions of her twisting in his lap in sexual frustration. He slid himself down to the bottom of the tub and was surprised to find that tears were burning in the corners of his retina, completely distorting his vision.

_He promised Leonard he would take care of Penny._

Another thought struck him, and it struck him even harder that it was an after thought. It sent him scrambling his outer body out of the tub and over the toilet bowl. The vile burned its way up his throat before splashing painfully into the toilet. He dry heaved, once, twice, before he thrust the rest of himself back into the shower opening his mouth and swishing with water only to spit it back down the drain near his feet.

He had forgotten about _Amy. _ His ideal intellectually perfect companion, the woman who respected his boundaries and quirks and genuinely cared for him.

It should be her who had stimulated him. It should have been her whom he was attracted too. But he had spanked Amy before and while he was aware she was enjoying it- he didnt get off on her enjoyment. He got off on Pennys.

_Good lord, he was attracted to __Penny._

The thought alone made him feel ill again, and he wondered briefly if he was going to get physically sick from this turmoil. Penny didnt repulse him, the thought of ruining everything- his consistency. His stability. His dear, dear friends...

He ran his wet hair through his fingers absently, catching water and sweat alike.

If there was a going back from here- Sheldon Cooper did not know what it was.

.

She didnt even make it to her bathroom before she started shedding her clothing, her dress was over her head in one small swoop, her bra outside her bedroom door, and her drenched panties right before she entered the bathroom.

Very similar to Sheldon unknowingly, she too turned to take a scorching hot shower. The tears came sooner as she scrubbed at her arms, and legs. She hated how aroused her body still was, her nipples still erect with arousal, her legs still aching. She had achieved orgasm and still she wanted more.

She wanted more from Sheldon Lee Cooper.

The tears burned in her eyes. Penny was many things, she had been deceitful, she had been adventurous, she had been many things in the bedroom. But she had never, ever been a cheater when she was someones girlfriend.

She thought about Leonard on his Stephen Hawking expedition unknowingly, and _Oh god Amy. Amy. _The odd little quirky girl who was coming into her own woman, who was intelligent and smart, and Sheldon Coopers _girlfriend. _

The thought brought her down to her tender ass, flinching as it touched the cold tile of the tub- just another reminder of the act she and Sheldon had just committed.

She should be mad at him, she realizes as she manages to look up through the water to the tile on her ceiling. She should be mad that he awakened these things- these things she hadnt felt for him since the beginning, since the day she called him a "beautiful mind."

But she wasnt. She wasnt mad at all. She was wracked with guilt for possibly ruining everything. She was wracked with guilt for wanting more. She was wracked with the idea of him and if just a spank on the ass could make her body do that, what could the rest of him do.

She was sure there was a way back from this. It wasnt like she had sex with Sheldon. It wasnt like they had been intimate, and yet somehow, in the deep recesses of her mind- she knew it was more intimate an experience that she had ever participated in before. She let out a shaky breath before turning off her shower, not bothering to rise from the tub just yet.

She was hoping the tingling sensation from where he touched her would subside first.

.

He was torn between wanting to hide from her, and knock on her door. He found himself at a standstill between opening his door to the hallway and returning to the safe confines of his room. No one was allowed in his room after all.

He had spent the majority of his evening after his shower doing extensive research on attraction and how to ignore it. His research was...mostly inconclusive. There were suggestions- petty suggestions at best. How could he ignore the object of his desires? She was his neighbor, one of his best friends, _he gave his word to look after her. _ What, pre' tell, was he suppose to do with that?

He didnt have to wait long as the knock on his front door causing him to flinch as he opened the door cautiously as if whoever on the other side may know the information that could shake down every wall hed so carefully built.

He was surprised to open the door and find Penny, blonde hair straightened in jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. She didnt move to move past him, and he held the door open awkwardly.

"You dont knock." He said simply.

"You're complaining now?" she bit back coldly, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow up at him.

He was caught off guard by accusation in her tone, he opened his mouth to rebut the statement and found that he could not. This woman was infuriating, and it was that very personality of hers that had gotten him in this endeavor in the first place.

That and his biological urges- biological urges he was certain he had conquered until all of this.

"We...need to talk." She said slowly before clearing her throat as if she was uncertain as to where to go from there. Sheldon to didnt know where to go from there, he wondered momentarily what Leonard would do. It didnt take him long to realize that Leonard would apologize. The thought made him bite his cheek with aggravation, he did not think he could do that.

"If you are looking for an apology Penny Im afraid you arent going to get one." His tone was cross even to him but for some reason the thought of him apologizing for the two of them enjoying themselves regardless of the way it occurred to him made him angry.

She stared at him, blinking a few times. "I never..."

"And furthermore had you not enjoyed your punishment and withering around like a dog in heat, Im sure I would have been able to control my baser urges and stiffled my attraction towards you."

Penny found herself uncertain if she wanted to be offended or complimented and she stared at him inquisitively before she settled on annoyed.

"So are you expecting _me _to apologize?"

"No." his tone was short, and for the first time ever- Penny heard a bit of a texas drawl in his firm no, something that set him apart from his usual anger. Something that made Penny shiver all the way down to her core.

"So...we just pretend it never happened then?"

"Fair enough. Is that all then Penny? I have a mandatory skype call with Amy Farrah Fowler and I wish not to miss my phone call as she is also out of the country, it is very difficult to arrange such meetings."

"No Sheldon. Its fine...Ill...talk to you later." It wasnt until she goes into her apartment did she take the opportunity to pour herself a glass of wine in attempts to drown the ridiculous sensations of jealousy that were starting to bubble in her gut.

.

It had been a lie that he had a planned call with Amy Farrah Fowler. The truth was, Sheldon wasnt sure if he could trust himself to talk to Amy right now. He wasnt very good at social conventions, gestures, and emotions. It would be insensitive should he blurt out he was afraid he wasnt attracted to her. It would be insensitive if he were attracted to her "bestie" It would be wrong for him to acknowledge he didnt know what to do about it. It was to painful to admit he didnt know if he could handle this new information.

So he dismissed himself from Penny and returned to his bedroom to deal with his infernal memory of their previous evening. He tried to pinpoint at exactly what point he had gotten in to deep that his baser urges had desired both of them to achieve release.

Was it when his hand brushed her heat for the first time? Was it the surprise in her eyes when he brought his hand down on the softness of her rectum? Was it when her body arched into his touch or when she swallowed trying to deny herself the satisfaction of his touch?

He found himself hardening at the thought and cursed himself for needing so desperately to figure it out and the fact he would never- for the rest of his life- be able to forget it if he tried.

.

She slips her vibrator between her legs that night in order to quell the images of yesterday from her mind.

The talk with Sheldon hadnt cleared much of anything up. She still wanted to be around him, and that thought alone struck a nerve knowing she had put an end to that for _at least _the rest of the weekend. However, she wasnt dumb enough she could pretend everything was normal especially when she was over here daydreaming of more.

She had fought it tooth and nail using every argument in the book as to why she should not be aroused and wanting. She had thought of Leonard. She had thought of Amy. She had thought of the fact of how naïve and innocent Sheldon was- that this was nothing more than a slightly embarrassing misunderstanding.

He had found her vibrator before and called it a dog chew toy. He was no means ready for a sexual relationship with her. Or one in general, she gently chided herself.

But logic didnt conquer passion. Not for her. Logic didnt explain how demanding he was when he demanded she count each slap. Logic didnt explain that kind of dominance. Logic didnt explain this kind of heat.

And instead of fighting with herself she caved into her bodies needs. She slid the vibrator in and out of her with a practiced ease and the visions that danced behind her eye lids were for her alone. No one had to know she wanted him, he most assuredly could not.

She thrust her pelvis into the air to meet the speed of her vibrator. She nearly withered as she was reaching her peak as strong hands, an aesthetically pleasing erection, and smoldering blue eyes clouded her vision.

"_Sheldon!" _

The cry of his name during release sends her shuddering against the mattress and somehow, making the empty apartment feel ten times lonelier.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful feedback, support, and most importantly patience! I love all of you even my faithful anon's. You all are wonderful and Im glad to hear you guys are enjoying it.

I have to for-warn you, however, I may have teased you a bit towards the end there. It wasnt my original intention- thats just how things play out some times. i hope you enjoy and as always- leave your review. Your feedback is my crack. :)

* * *

.3.

Penny, for the first time ever was ecstatic that it was Monday. She was relieved that Raj was taking Sheldon to work and she wouldn't have to see him and the remainder of the group until this evening when she got off of work.

It would be their first real attempt at pretending nothing happened. She was confident she was up for the task. Denial was something Penny was very skilled in, she had been denying herself Sheldon since the day she met him (granted there were other extenuating circumstances- but the end result was essentially the same.)

She locked the door to her apartment as she made her way down the stairs. It had been an awkward hellish weekend between trying to accommodate her re-awakened sex drive, essentially avoiding Sheldon, and growing accustomed to the knaw-eating guilt for her feelings playing topsy turvy with Leonard.

A sexually intense incident shouldnt lead to intimate feelings. The idea was preposterous. She had to be mature about this- she wasnt seventeen, and this was Sheldon. If she acted out, or acted on- it would upset everything the two of them had built not only with each other, but every one else.

So, it really wasnt that hard a pill to swallow.

So she made her way to the cheesecake factory, slapped on her tooth-paste commercial smile, and tried her very hardest not to think about her dinner arrangements with her friends when she got off.

.

Sheldon was grateful for it being Monday. His office offered a type of sanctuary his apartment no longer did. It was plagued with emotions he did not have the experience to deal with. The living room felt like it belonged to Penny now. He could not very well look at his spot without remembering the instant that took place there and obtaining an erection that wasnt really in his plans for meerly attempting to watch Star Trek.

He wondered if this is what Spock felt as a child when the other Vulcan children teased him relentlessly to torture his human half. The 'ass-kicking's' Sheldon received as a child paled in comparison. Penny was certainly a force to be triffled with, he felt like she was tearing him apart at the seams.

The sexual tension he thought maybe, just maybe he could handle. He was a master of his own body of course. However, between the inability to remain in his living room, and the guilt he obtained when he managed to lay down for bed (he could hear Leonard tapping him goodnight through the walls in morse code. Tap Tap. Tap Tap Tap. Tap.)

He was exhausted from the emotional turmoil in and of itself. It was all Pennys fault. And while he wanted to be mad at her, another emotion was literally to taxing to try and manage.

So he indulged in his white board and the feelings of sanity and simplicity it gave him. The formulas were beautiful to him and put everything in this multi-dimensional colorful world in the simplest of terms.

Black and White.

.

She got off work late, Bernadette had called her requesting her Thai order and as Penny made her way up the final flight of stairs. She found herself staring at Sheldon's door, while a large part of her wanted to change first- another part found herself missing the lanky physisit. She chewed on her bottom lip before shrugging, what the hell, and opening the door to apartment 4A.

Everyone was in their usual places, Raj occupied the chair to Sheldons right while Bernadette occupied the last seat on the end of the couch, Howard leaning against Bernadette's legs leaving the space next to Sheldon open- for her.

She smiled, before crossing in front of Howard, and taking her place next to Sheldon and picking up her container of food. He stiffened slightly when she sat next to him, but otherwise nothing changed.

"So have you talked to Amy recently?" Bernadette said leaning forward a bit to see Sheldon as she idly picked at her food. Sheldon stiffened at the mention of his girlfriend and Penny involuntarily flinched. It seemed pretending to avoid the situation couldnt be taken into consideration involving her guilt.

Sheldon cleared his throat, reaching for his spicy mustard- and it was then Penny noticed the tremble in his left hand.

"We exchange emails when we can." Sheldon said his voice smooth and unwavering. Penny watched him cautiously wondering why he didnt tell them he had skyped her the other day like he had herself, surely- there was no reason to hide that information.

She opened her mouth to call him out on it before Howard asked her about Leonard.

It was his name that broke Sheldon a little bit. His hand had trembled just enough that he poured some of the contexts of his mustard all over the front of his tan pants. His canines dug into his lower lip and everyone seemed to freeze as they stared curiously over to the lanky physicist. His mind froze as he imagined the cafeteria that fateful day he had to retract his statement about their endeavor in the North Pole. He remembered their snickering, the laughing- the sheer disgrace. He could feel their gazes at his careless embarrassinggesture. The feeling was so close to the same and the action was so...minor compared to the artic. The emotions hit him like a tidal wave and he found his stomach rolling with nausea.

He removed his trey from his lap and proceeded without a word towards the restroom.

Penny stared to his spot as everyone resumed talking, undisturbed by Sheldons behavior. He often did things that were odd to them. But this was different, Penny had personal insight onto what was different. Penny had been sitting right next to him, and she had noticed- physically felt the change in his body temperature, the flush of embarrassment, the mustard stain he was probably going to work his hands raw attempting to get out of his tan slacks.

It wasnt until there was a very loud very distinct "DAMNIT!" heavy with anger and a slight texan draw followed by a slam of something coming from the bathroom, did everyone notice that there was something wrong.

"What the frak is he doing in there?" Howard mumbled as he stared towards Penny (who seemed a tad frigid) and Raj, who looked like he was going to bolt as if Sheldon had come down with the flu, before his brown eyes turned to meet his wife's who look looked to his disappointment, concerned. Howard could already feel the unpleasant task that was probably going to fall to his hands.

"Maybe he's hurt." Bernadette said softly, "Someone should go check on him."

It wasnt until she finished talking did she notice Penny had already taken the task into hand.

Howard and Raj sighed in relief, glad that someone had taken the task into their hands instead of allowing the responsibility to be passed to them. Sheldon was a ticking time bomb more often than he was not.

Bernadette was the only one who stared curiously down the hallway.

.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sheldon?"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sheldon?"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sheldon...are you ok?"

She had done the routine knock in hopes to comfort him, though her initial urge had been to tear open the door and find out what was wrong with her whack-a-doodle doctor. However, she found that if he wasnt sprawled out with a broken arm in the shower (like she had been a couple years ago) it would probably be best if she gave him the opportunity to reject her (even though she and he both knew she would have none of that.)

He didnt respond to her, just slowly opened the bathroom door for her, before closing it and latching it firmly.

"We heard you cuss." Penny said simply, as if that explained her need to impose on him. Sheldon never displayed such blatant emotions unless they were to intense for him to deal with. Otherwise, he kept them to himself causing the others to think he meerly didnt have any. Penny knew different. She may not have always, but without a doubt, she knew now.

He nodded, chewing on his bottom lip before taking a deep breath. "My zipper is caught. I can not get them undone to remove these filthy pants and Leonard always fixes my zippers when I can not get them undone."

She stares towards him and can see this pains him to admit this. He loves Leonard, she muses, that guilt is bothering him more than Amy. How many years had they been friends before Penny moved in six years ago? They had a bond that Sheldon did not want to break. And the fear that he had broken it was somehow written all over his face with the confession of their morse code goodnights (that he had spoken of before the spanking of a lifetime) and stuck zippers.

"Ill get it for you sweetie." Penny said softly placing a gentle hand on his arm. She tried to ignore the tingles that shot through her fingertips and up her arm at what use to be a simple gesture between the two of them.

Its the first time the two of them have touched since the incident in Sheldon's spot, she realizes, and she watches as his blue eyes seem to smolder and his hand reaches to wrap around her . She's not sure if he's going to remove her hand or not, but his grip just lingers there for a heartbeat or two before he drops his hand to his side.

"Very well then." he says his voice soft, and his eyes seem to be challenging her.

_Go ahead, prove your worth._

Her hands caress the fabric of his slacks, and she slowly sinks to her knees. She can feel her cheeks turning red as she stares towards where the zipper is pinching the material blocking its track. She's face to face with Sheldons crotch and all she can think about as she gently pulls the material to her is the feel of it hardened against her abdomen. She's at a toss-up between ripping the material to get the task over with before she does something she really regrets. The first time was an accident- if there was a second time...it wouldnt be.

She takes a deep breath to steady herself and pinches the material away from him, gently jiggling the material. She swallows in an attempt to suppress her arousal and chides herself for getting excited at the notion of helping him out of his pants.

.

He studies her as her hands gently work with the fabric in an attempts to free him. She is not frustrated like he seen Leonard be, she is oddly quiet and patient while she helps him and he is happy for that. Its not until father observation does he really take note of her.

Her blonde hair is tousled from work and her green eyes are wide and attentive. Its not until he allows his brain to process the situation does he understand that she is in the perfect position to be giving him fellatio. The thought leaves him taking a sharp breath, and stepping back from her, his hands finding and gripping the bathroom counter.

"Hold still...I almost have it."

He can barely hear her- even with his vulcan hearing- the blood pouring down through his ears and settling into his stomach. His chest tightens with something that feels like anxiety and he swears he can feel his pre-frontal cortex shutting down in order to process the adrenaline of the sudden on-slaught of arousal.

He can hear her moan for him, if only in his memory from now on, and his knuckles turn white against the counter top as her hand gently caresses the bulge that is now straining against his newly loosened zipper. He tries to write the formula for string theory in his head and his brain has already gone foggy to the sensation of Penny face to face with his erection.

"I got it." she says softly, and hereyes are lust filled and wanting. "Want me to unzip it for you?"

He's surprised to feel himself nod, and watches in a lustful horror as she takes the zipper between her teeth and pulls down.

His breathing is labored from the small action alone and he tightens his grip against the counter afraid of what he may do if he allows himself the use of his hands.

"Penny." he says his voice raspy, and she hears that dominant texan drawl that she remembers, oh to well from his spot. She doesnt realize she's holding her breath wanton for his request, command, anything from her favorite physicist.

He releases a white knuckled hand and runs it loosely though her blonde locks, and just as she locks eyes with his smoldering crystal blue ones and shes certain her ovaries are going to burst if she doesnt get to put her lips around him...

.

"Hey you guys okay in there?" Howards voice comes through causing the two to burst away from each other as if they had been burned. The door is closed and the two of them feel as exposed as if they were both naked inside of each other.

It is Sheldon, who finds the voice to speak first.

"Yes Howard, we are fine. Penny was just assisting me with this stain. She was just leaving."

He raises his eyebrows at her indicating for her to go, and she does, Howard awkwardly shrugging as she emerges- before turning down the hall towards the living room completely oblivious to the moment he had interrupted. She wants to say something to Sheldon, though she has no idea what, and she turns around to see him adjust his erection up into his waistband before he exits the bathroom into his bedroom.

She stays a few moments longer as to not look suspicious for leaving immediately after her ...whatever the hell that was with Sheldon in the bathroom. She makes small talk and finishes her food and politely excuses herself for a shower to which she decides her vibrator will be joining her before her clothes even hit the floor.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Smut Alert ahead, and I apologize in advance- Sheldon does get a little OOC here. But, you might find that you like him better that way. As always read and review. :)

* * *

.4.

It was three AM when Sheldon woke up with a thrust of his hips and a gasp of breath. He whipped back the covers and angrily pressed the heels of his hand into his tired eyes. It had now been three miserable days since Penny had put his zipper between her teeth. Three miserable days of waking up at three AM with an erection so insufferable it took literally THREE flicks of his wrist before he achieved orgasm.

He was cursed by three's, but for how much longer. Three weeks? Months? Most certainly not three years. He mused and with a trembling hand grasped his aching member from the cloth of his pajama pants.

He found this type of arousal fascinating, the dreams he had of her could never satisfy their closeness in person and somehow he found himself relishing his interrupted sleep every night. He had done elaborate research on arousal and attraction. It wasnt the first time he had done extensive research on social concepts that he didnt usually partake in or have interest in- they were necessary unfortunately more times than not.

Sheldon had a very extensive mind. It was able to hold and maintain a variety of things from comics, to quantum physics, to the way Pennys ass felt against his hand (he gasped at the thought, shifting his erection and exposing it to the cool nights air.). And he was fascinated that he was capable of feeling something he had considered so baser and beneath him. Penny evoked things in him more primal than he had previously understood.

He was both delighted and terrified to find that he had preferences.

He ran his hands slowly up and down his length cursing as he did so. He didnt want to cum, he always wanted to last longer when he caved into his urges. He wanted to pretend it was Penny's soft hand enclosing his engorged member. He wanted to hear her whisper her praise and her desires. He wanted to last longer to show her she wasnt another inexperienced, one night stand. He wanted to as she put it...

He wanted to rock her world.

He came then, with a shuddering groan, fireworks bursting behind his tightly closed eyelids as her name soundlessly drifted off of his lips. He made quick work of the mess and reached for his dream journal.

He kept it for research he tells himself, research about arousal and about himself. He doesnt think he can admit to what it may really be for.

.

"Come on Sheldon! Its anything can happen Thursday! Please!" Penny knows shes antagonizing him just a bit and despite the sexual shift of tension between the two of them, more often than not they are the same as they always are. That fact is somehow both comforting and frustrating.

"Penny I can assure you, going out with you to a social gathering is the last thing I want to be doing this evening."

It wasnt until she sat in his desk chair did his nerves begin to fray, just the slightest. His jaw clenched as she spun around idly in the chair, completely unaware of the anxiety she was causing in him.

If she got on his computer, which was only idling since he hadnt planned for her arrival, and opened his browser she would have a very clear idea on what he would be looking into, and what some of his preferences were.

That was unacceptable considering he wasnt suppose to want her to begin with.

He took a deep breath before steadying himself, the last time she had frayed his nerves he had disciplined her in a manner that had taken on a sexual undertone- the next time he was around her he was wracked with guilt and imagined her giving him fellatio. They had finally fallen back into a tentatively estranged rhythm.

He could not shift their paradigm again.

It wasn't until she looked at him through thick dark lashes and sparkly green eyes, did he recognize the look instantly. She was doing this on purpose, and that changes things.

He paused crossing his arms behind his back, his throat bobbing slowly as he swallowed in a vain attempt to suppress his arousal. She licked her lower lip as she watched him, an unconscious decision she noticed because direct eye contact was not met- her eyes hovering along the length of his neck.

He closed the space between them swiftly setting one arm on either side of his computer chair effectively trapping her in. She gasped slightly at his invasion of space and he had an overwhelming desire to crush his lips against hers.

He was nothing, however, if not a master of his own will- and merely dipped his head to her ear. His lips brushed her ear and it ignited a type of flame in him so powerful he could hardly breathe. "What- exactly are you thinking about Penny?"

She froze underneath him, her breathing picking up just a hair as he turned his stunning blue eyes to face her widened green ones. "Because if the physiological symptoms you are expressing are correct..." his right hand lifting from the chair arm to firmly grasp her chin, tilting her head up just slightly to meet his. "Dilated eyes...elevated breathing..." his hand moved slowly and deliberately from her chin to her throat pressing two longer fingers into the curve her throat before continuing. "Increased heart-rate and finally..." His hand very boldly dragged across her breast, his thumb brushing firmly over her right nipple. "Your nipples are erect. It would appear that you are significantly aroused."

.

Penny was a big ole five, no problem. She had been with a multiple of boyfriends, and even more lovers. She adored sex and all of the actions that came along with it. But she had never been aroused by a fleeting touch and a mans voice in her 28 years of life. She tried to come up with a retort as she stared into Sheldons soul crushing blue eyes.

"I..." She had to fight the desire to deny him and possess him at the same time, eventually desire won out and her hands caressed the front of his jeans. "I...think about you...and the things I could do to you, if youd let me..."

He backed his lower half away from her touch, cursing his body for responding to it, as he fought to maintain control of the situation. If this was a game to her- he would rest-assuredly win. If he was going to let this happen, it was going to happen his way.

"No Penny." his voice scolding, his warm breath lingering on the curve of her neck. "I said tell me what you want."

"I..." her face flushed scarlet as she remembered what she had been so close to doing behind his bathroom door. She was positive making Sheldon cum on any terms by her means would be more satisfactory that assaulting herself with her vibrator every night. Perhaps it would even give her some honest release. "I...want to give you head."

"Perhaps Penny, you shouldnt be thinking about what you want to do to me- but more so the things I want to do you. You dont realize who you are 'messing' with, do you?" He used the opportunity to spin her around in his desk chair facing towards the computer, as he himself pulled up his browser. He could scare her away with his desires, he was certain- and while the outcome wasnt the best one- it was the most favorable one he had.

He stared towards the screen as the gif began its 30 second loop. He watched her eyes dilate and she let out a small gasp, her eyes unable to tear from the screen as it looped over and over again. He couldnt help the smirk that grew over his features- her physical responses resembled that of arousal and fear, though he could not pinpoint which- he would just have to seal the deal to make the odds in his favor.

He bent his head down around the side of her ear, and he could feel himself hardening at the way she shivered even before he had spoken. He had power over her, and he enjoyed exercising it. "See that Penny? That is one of the things I want to do to you, you love to push my buttons, try my patience and if you continue pushing them- that will be your fate. Spanking? That barely touches the tip of the metaphorical iceberg. The things I would do to you- would have you crying for Leonard to come home. Do you understand?"

She watched as the girl was chained to the bed, a vibrator snuggly pressed against her clit left for her to writhe their until her captor choose to release her, assuming they did choose to release her. She felt the area between her legs go moist and her cheeks flush at the mention of Leonards name. Leonard was so tame compared to this, he never even spanked her- and she most certainly was always at the reins- preferably so- and here she was, nearly drooling over the idea of having Sheldon dominate her so earnestly, she couldnt help but squirm.

"And...if I behaved?" her voice was barely a whisper.

He paused surprised by the question, before continuing. "I would 'win' this lustful game we have in place and everyone walks away unscathed."

She nods slowly as if processing these results and rises from the computer desk chair with weak knees. She's not sure if its from the challenge, or from the desire, but her green eyes lock with his blue ones and she gives him the most confident smile she can muster.

She sends his flash figurine falling to the floor with a clatter, flashe's head rolling under the coffee tabe at out of site, a blatant challenge to his threat.

He bites his lower lip before taking a seat on the couch, his voice harsh- the prominent Texas twang she ever heard lingers its way out his throat. He sounds positively intimidating, and all he said was.

"Come here Penny."

She swallows nervous excitement building inside her as he opens his zipper and presses out his erection. He's huge, she realizes, with wide eyes and she can almost feel the satisfaction coming off of him in waves at her approval.

"You assumed I wasnt well endowed?" He questioned thickly as she approached him cautiously, finding the entire ordeal mind numbingly erotic.

"I..." she blushed, and he liked that he had found an ability to make it so. He was going to enjoy this, she however was not.

"Take your pants off." He said not allowing her to continue, and she paused at him raising an eyebrow, a subtle getsure of disobedience. He tried again, his voice colder. "Penny, you dont want me to take them off."

She finds her body moving automatically not wanting to push him to much, to far. The man who was a germophobe- the man who hated physical contact was exposing that delicious erection for her and was having her strip for him. It wasnt until her fingers looped the waistband of her panties.

"No." he said, patting his lap. "Sit on my lap like you're watching tv." he directed and allowed her to get into position.

She wasnt sure how such simple commands could have her strung so tight- but she did as he asked more than eagerly. If this was a punishment...shouldnt their be some regret involved? She found herself blushing as he positioned his large member between her thighs pressing it against the cotton of her panties did she groan thickly at the temptation. One hand found her hip, as the other knelt briefly to the floor and handed her her cellphone.

"W-whats this for?" she asked her voice breathy trembling from the excitement. "You are going to make a phone call, to Leonard, now. I dont care what you talk about but you are not to get off the phone til I tell you to. Do you understand?"

"Sheldon I." and with a flick of his finger, her cell phone was ringing.

He waited for the sound of Leonards voice to fill the phone before he moved his left hand to her breast, and the other straight towards the clit of her panties. He wanted to waste no time in tourturing her, giving her a verbal gag of their dirty game. It was her after all who had challenged him wasnt it?

He takes perverse pleassure when she squeaks out a hi. Her breathing is irregular as he pinches her nipple, rolling the hard bud between his two fingers.

"Put it on speaker" he whispers in her ear, and with shaking fingers she manages to oblige.

"So what are you up too?" Leonard says, his voice bringing a chilling finger down Sheldons spine, and he finds himself thrusting his member up at her more firmly, the intensity on which he was stroking her clit increasing.

Her breathing is rising with each subtle movent, and her voice sounds strained and weak as she replies with a "not much. I was just..." she gasps and writhes up against Sheldons hand dying from the frustration of his ministrations. It was so good, but it simply wasnt enough. She wants to tell him this- but wasnt even sure what she was in the middle of saying to Leonard.

"Are you okay?" her boyfriend asks, and she finds guilt mixing with pleassure, and her eyes begin to tear up with frustration of the emotional and sexual kind.

"Yeah...Im fine. I just...missed you." She squeaks out, Sheldon pushing the cotton of her panties aside and inserting one long finger into her soft moist walls. She withering and she hates this and how much more she wants from this- but she gets a little pleasure to hear that he is breathing unevenly into her throat.

"Touch my dick Penny." He groans softly into her other ear, and a trembling right hand of hers obliges. She finds herself groaning again as he inserts another finger and increases the rate of his pace.

"Penny, did you just groan?"

"n-no Leonard I just- oh god- I...I think maybe Im coming down with something." She sputters out, anything to stop from talking.

She can almost feel his frown through the phone, but she cant bring herelf of Sheldons shifting of his hips and the staggering feeling of him bringing her to completion. He presses his thumb over her clit and she finds her world coming unhinged- his teeth biting down hard into her shoulder -as hes determined to keep quiet- but will undoubtedly bruise- his release splattering over shirt, thighs, and himself.

"God!" she screams withering from her orgasm, just as Leonard screams

"Penny what on earth is going on?"

She picks up the phone with trembling hands, turning it off speaker, and muttering something about period cramps and abdominal pain before brashly haning up, her green eyes angry as she turns to glare at Sheldon.

He smiles coldy before rising to an awkward slightly sticky stand.

"I told you Penny. You should be more concerned about what I want to do to you. Not the other way around."

He leaves her to let herself out.


End file.
